Talk:Earth-58163
I'm ok with the mutants losing their powers but why did they bring all of these "bad characters" back, but there is barely any good characters? Somebody explain. User:MutantKingMagneto :You've gotta be more specific than that, bro. Which ones are the bad ones and which ones are the good ones? Who do you miss?--Peteparker 19:55, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well what I'm trying to say is how come usaully they bring back villains more than the heroes? User:MutantKingMagneto :::Ah, well the brought Jean Grey back like a bazillion times, and Spider-Man was dead for a minute, and now Captain America is dead (For the moment). Then Colossus came back, and Psylocke, Even Ultimate Beast isn't dead in the ULTIMATE universe! But maybe they bring back more villains so that it seems even more impossible for the good guys to win. We all wanna root for the under-dog, right? I mean, look at all the groups of baddies Spidey fights, he's rarely fighting one villain at a time these days (or so it seems).--Peteparker 06:16, 19 July 2007 (UTC) What about the House of Magnus Royal family? Shouldn't we have a page about the royal family? Or do they count as a team? User:MutantKingMagneto :I think they would be more like an organization. --M1shawhan 04:58, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :I DEFINATELY think the Royal family should get their own page, and you are a great person for the job! The organization template would be the best place to start. ; ) --Peteparker 06:16, 19 July 2007 (UTC) This isn't a separate earth It is mentioned many times (specifically in the Exiles tie-ins) that this isn't a separate earth but is only Earth-616 mucked-up by Scarlet Witches out of control power usage. So why and where does this Earth number come from?Whthat 23:48, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually, you're part right. The actual reality, Earth-58163, does exist, as evidenced by the latest books about characters in it called, "Avengers: House of M". :When Wanda went crazy, she kind of smashed the template of this reality onto the 616 reality. Like the Earth-616 reality was one big ball of almost hardened candle wax, and an imprint of the Earth-58163 reality was a gigantic rubber stamp. :So like you said, in the Exiles tie-ins (When they visited 616 with Beak, and he found his wife for a bit), they were actually visiting 616 altered to look and feel like 58163. :The Earth Number comes from Exiles: Days of Then and Now, where they show what reality the Proteus that they chased across realities came from. (See: Image:Exiles (Reality Jumpers) Roster.jpg). Because of the imprint made by Wanda, some characters who were previously dead came back to life for a bit. (Proteus, Hawkeye and Magik, for examples). :I know, this junk can be confusing! :) :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 17:13, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Captain America/Steve Rogers I've noticed here, and I believe on Wikipedia itself, that Rogers is listed as NOT having his memories restored. However, if you note, after Emma Frost orders Layla to leave him be, she pauses, and then as the group walks away, his eyes are Quite Clearly affected by the memory restoration, at which point Steve gains a sad look on his face. Should the page be edited to reflect him as At least, having his memories restored?? (Ishvarlan 21:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC)) :I'm not sure. This page is really for the Earth-58163 version of the character, and not the Earth-616 version, who happened to be morphed into a similar version to this one for a short time. But that neat little fact could easily be added to the Notes or Trivia section of the Steven Rogers (Earth-616) article. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 07:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Issues Maybe we should place issues by chronogical events? Event Shouldnt there be a page on the event as a whole? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 06:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. The two are not exactly identical (see the discussion about the exiles-tie ins, for example). And it would make sense to put up a reading order for the event, as opposed to the reality.--edkaufman (talk) 08:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just wondering the same thing. Shouldn't there be a seperate "Event Page" for the publication history of the storyline, leaving this page as an in-universe article for the reality itself? This article seems to be trying to serve two purposes at once.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 00:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC)